


StrikersClan Tales

by orphan_account



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Create-a-Clan, StrikersClan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 4





	1. Allegiances

**LEADERS**   
[Wispstar](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/527702480717348864/657458065959944231/magpiefeather1.png) \- wiry tortoiseshell and white she-cat with large paws and green eyes  
Titles include "sun-blessed", "rabbit-foot", "star-blessed" and "whistler." 102 moons old.

[Blazestar](https://64.media.tumblr.com/cd3bdb1cbf01a8216d223dc697f0e105/tumblr_ntah55CVdY1tzr5woo1_500.jpg) \- stocky ginger tabby and white tom with dark amber eyes  
Titles include "wave swimmer", "star-blessed" and "sun-striped." 72 moons old.

 **DEPUTY  
** Cypressjaw - large broad-shouldered dusky gray-brown tabby tom with unusual violet eyes  
Titles include "bright-eye" and "great-claw." 57 moons old.

 **MEDICINE CATS**  
Thymewing - chunky brown classic brown tabby with light green eyes and prominent cheek fur  
Titles include "mountain singer." 51 moons old. 

[Littlebeetle](https://i.ibb.co/rFnC3zG/73900-C54-C3-D3-4-FFE-BC3-F-B868-B832-C873.jpg) \- slim calico she-cat with hazel-green eyes  
Titles include "sun-blessed" and "dew-singer." 24 moons old.

 **WARRIORS**  
Frogjumper - lanky black tom with green eyes  
Titles include "long-paw". 51 moons old.

[Brindlebird](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/624799628583370754/629152095114625030/Brindlebird.png) \- brown faintly-marked torby she-cat  
Titles include "wave-swimmer". 33 moons old.

[Mistyspring](https://64.media.tumblr.com/0a6bad15f704d3a38b699f61d60b877f/tumblr_navbcyOQzc1rq4uvro1_1280.jpg) \- large and fluffy gray and white she-cat with noticeable ear tufts  
Titles include "den-mother" and "great-claw." 39 moons olds.

[Talonwhisker](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/0/0c/American_Shorthair.jpg) \- lithe reddish-brown tabby and white tom  
Titles include "platja-borne". 42 moons old.

[Hawktalon](https://www.publicdomainpictures.net/pictures/220000/nahled/pretty-kitty.jpg) \- large light brown and white tabby tom with unusually small ears  
Titles include "jagged-tooth". 52 moons old.

[Soulreed](https://64.media.tumblr.com/e3cd01e364662de2b8b5165e030f31c7/tumblr_oznju8zmiZ1vs9g01o1_1280.png) \- standard black tom cat  
Titles include "blood-whisperer" and "star-blessed." 66 moons old.

[Lakemouse](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/527702795508252682/651888461267206144/n_by_g.png) \- hairless gray tom  
Titles include "no-fur". 33 moons old.

[Rannoch](https://images-ext-2.discordapp.net/external/jMNPbGyBtBYmFx-R1yhFqXMKvYhfrMMqfHN3X4zfEpQ/https/media.discordapp.net/attachments/599770335835062283/638126702282932224/rannoch.png) \- gray tabby tom  
Titles include "green-borne." 40 moons old.

Avocetstream - black and white tuxedo tom  
Titles include "grave-keeper." 68 moons old.

[Crookedquill](https://64.media.tumblr.com/4510214833237c07ba4ec07c97c0ad91/tumblr_npplqg95rP1u34fyoo1_1280.png) \- ragged light gray-brown tabby tom  
Titles include "dew-singer." 54 moons old.

[Brindlepelt](https://i2.wp.com/consciouscat.net/wp-content/uploads/2011/08/loveseat002-e1411580181476.jpg?resize=400%2C300&ssl=1) \- chubby tortoiseshell she-cat  
Titles include "sun-blessed" and "desert rose." 78 moons old.  
  
[Soparosa](https://64.media.tumblr.com/857383134d73072429efc70bd5ccf768/tumblr_oaoor2J0cU1vs9g01o1_1280.png) \- golden-brown tabby she-cat  
Titles include "great-water" and "many-mew." 31 moons old.

[Bloomingsky](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/624799628583370754/629108898883698698/bloomingsky.png) \- seal point bicolor with blue eyes  
Titles include "red-tooth." 46 moons old.

[Larktrill](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/533063723112464395/747312546180104304/Larktrill.png) \- short-legged blue and white she-cat  
Titles include "little-leg." 21 moons old.

Spiderhop - long-haired light brown tabby tom with short legs  
Titles include "little-leg." 21 moons old.

Lionmane - light ginger tom with a small neck ruff  
Titles include "sun-striped." 18 moons old.

Twopatch - black and white tom cat  
Titles include "whistler." 19 moons old.  
  
Dawnbreeze - light ginger she-cat  
Titles include "mottle-blessed" and "jagged-tooth." 23 moons old.

Pebbleflame - golden-brown tabby tom  
Titles include "jagged-tooth." 23 moons old.

Palesong - light grayish cream she-cat  
Titles include "clan-mother." 49 moons old.

[Grayrain](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/624799628583370754/630937954281324562/grayrain.png) \- light gray tabby tom  
Titles include "red-tooth." 39 moons old.  
  
[Webswirl](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/527705451572494347/657076678299746335/loki.png) \- long-haired blue tabby cat with a feathery tail  
Titles include "snow-borne." 41 moons old.

Iceslip - fluffy albino she-cat  
Titles include "snow-borne." 21 moons old.

[Dustwallow](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/527702480717348864/661614758881132544/mood_tracker_january2.png) \- gigantic brown tabby  
Titles include "LionClan warrior." 75 moons old. 

Diamondheart - beautiful silvery spotted she-cat  
Titles include "red-tooth." 39 moons old.

Elkrush - shorthaired brown mackerel tabby tom with amber eyes, 28 moons.

 **APPRENTICES  
** Mumblepaw - black tom cat, 13 moons old

Whitepaw - black and white tom cat, 13 moons old

Wolfpaw - fuzzy gray tom, 16 moons

 **QUEENS**  
[Rhododendron](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/527702480717348864/657457799118192644/surprise8.png) \- oddly marked white she-cat  
Watching over Doekit, Finchkit, and Gullkit (3 moons old.)  
Titles include "queen regent." 28 moons old.

Snapfly - long-haired gray tabby she-cat, 26 moons old.  
Nursing Bouncekit, Hopkit, and Jumpkit (3 moons old.)

Mintdapple - stocky calico she-cat, 47 moons old.  
Nursing Cinderkit, Volekit, and Umberkit (3 moons old.)  
Watching over Hazelkit (3 moons old.)  
Titles include "star-blessed."

Elderflower - shorthaired gray-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes, and extra toes on both her fore paws, 63 moons old.  
Nursing Wingkit, Birdkit, and Flykit (2 moon old.)

Fleetwood - a mediumhaired calico with burnt-off eartips and hazel eyes, 27 moons.  
Pregnant, former kitty-pet. Watching over Dapperkit (1 moon.)

 **ELDERS  
**[Blossomdream](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/624799628583370754/641676680230076436/blossomdream.png) \- ruddy cream she-cat, 156 moons old.

Lichenpatch - tortoiseshell she-cat, 136 moons old.


	2. Grieving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last few mod reply summaries:  
> \- Splashwing and Gullpaw are dead.  
> \- Diamondheart has moved out of the nursery, Rhododendron is watching the kits she birthed  
> \- Brindlepelt has a mate in Highgarden named Sagecloud

_**B** lazestar was pacing at the entrance of the camp,_ his ginger pelt dull and dirty. He hadn't slept for days. He patrolled the camp ceaselessly, keeping close tabs on his children without much rhyme or reason. Well, he had a reason. Brindlepelt knew the reason. Splashwing and Gullpaw's passing had affected the entire clan, but their parents had taken their untimely demises to heart. They took it as cosmic revenge for some past sin - StarClan themselves were punishing them! Brindlebird wasn't allowed out of Blazestar's sight without a proper escort, and Wispstar had banned Twopatch and Lionmane from leaving camp at all until further notice. They were not happy, and the inability to take their minds off of their sibling's deaths was not helping matters.

Brindlepelt sighed and padded up to the ginger leader, making sure to make as much noise as possible so as not to spook him in his addled state. "Sir?"

Blazestar paused mid-step and raised his head. His amber eyes were wide, but unfocused. "Hm? Yes, what is it?"

"I just returned from the sun-rise patrol. I told Palesong and Rannoch that they could rest since they've been up for a little while. Would you like the run-down of what we observed?"

The ginger tom-cat shook his head. "Ah, no. I-I'm sure you took care of... well, whatever you needed to. I really can't think of anything right now. I can-"

Brindlepelt pressed a paw against her leader's chest. "Please rest. I know you are mourning in your own way but you are also a leader of a very large clan. A very large clan who needs a leader who is able to think and understand normal clan procedures. If you don't think you can do it on your own, go to Littlebeetle. I'm sure she'll get you some poppy seeds. I will talk to Cypressjaw and take care of the patrols for the rest of the day."

Blazestar opened his mouth as if to complain, then immediately closed it. "I... I think I will do that. Just... please don't let my kits get hurt. Th-they're still bound to camp under my law, understand? I ca-can't lose another one. I cou-cou-co-" He let out a small, strangled sob, and hurriedly turned away from the she-cat. "I'll... be in my den if I am needed."

* * *

 _ **W** ispstar groggily lifted her head as Blazestar padded into the den._ She shifted slightly when he flopped down next her, and flicked her tail over the ginger tom's back in greeting. He grunted some sort of response. While Blazestar stayed awake and half-alert, perceiving every flutter of a leaf as a threat to the children that remained, Wispstar didn't even have the energy to move from her nest. The leader's den smelled of decay - untouched prey carcasses and sleeping aids that Littlebeetle brought lay rotting, scattered among dirty moss and dust. Wispstar had been praying for another communion with StarClan, praying for another glimpse of her beautiful babies. She prayed for dreams or nightmares, anything to see their faces again. She saw nothing. Her sleep was only that -dark and restful, though she was always tired when she awoke. She had gone past the point of hunger by now. She figured that StarClan was only keeping her alive out of spite. 

Beside her, Blazestar had begun to snore lightly. Though she was used to the sound, it annoyed her now that she was awake. And able to think. Wispstar stood and shook the dried moss off of herself. The action, after so many days of laying in the same spot, left her dizzy. She reveled in the awful feeling for a moment. It was the least her body could do for her.

Just outside the den, Cypressjaw was gathering Diamondheart and Grayrain for a patrol, and meowing instructions to Brindlepelt - most likely to keep the rest of the camp running smoothly. A cold realization settled in Wispstar's stomach. Her clan seemed to run so well without her being there. Cypressjaw and Brindlepelt were better leaders than she could ever dream to be, and they had no obligation to behave as if everything were fine.

Wispstar glanced back at Blazestar, who had curled up into a tight ball, his tail over his nose. Here he was, sleeping the day away while _warriors_ did his job for him. Did he think that he was excused from his duties just because he had deprived himself of sleep? Absolutely not! She turned sharply, and took a step towards the gin-

And she fell. The dizzy feeling was back, and it pressed down between her ears, flattening any sense of thought. She whimpered lightly. Something in her left ear started ringing, and her head pulsated painfully. Blazestar didn't wake. The cats outside couldn't hear her. She was painfully and pitifully alone, and nobody cared...

* * *

 _" **C** ypressjaw, look! The cactuses have finally bloomed!"_ Grayrain's mew was almost kit-like with wonder. Cypressjaw chuckled, and nudged the younger warrior playfully with his shoulder. 

" _Cacti,_ Grayrain. Multiple cactus are called _cacti_." 

Grayrain tapped his paw against the ground three times, then he looked up, then down again. "Okay. I tried to cement that in my brain. Let's see if I remember it."

Diamondheart let out a small growl. "You should know that by now, stupid. How long have you lived here, again?"

Cypressjaw flicked the younger warrior across the nose with his tail. "Be nice, Diamondheart. Grayrain's had a tough week."

"Oh, yeah? What's so awful that happened to him? It's not like he got crushed by a ton of rocks."

The patrol went silent. Grayrain's cheerful face hardened into a more stony expression. Cypressjaw opened his mouth, most likely to reprimand the she-cat, but Grayrain stepped in front of him.

"Yeah. You're right, Diamondheart. It's not like I got crushed by a ton of rocks, because I wasn't there. I wasn't beside the cat that I trained and loved like a daughter for seasons. No. Instead, I was halfway across the desert with a pitiful mouse in my mouth while my apprentice's skull was caved in. I wasn't there when she needed me most, and because of that I have to go home to her parents every night and pretend like I'm okay because they aren't and I can't let them know that I'm dying inside, wishing that I could have taken her place. I can't look them in the face and tell them that I can't fulfill my duties because every inch of this territory reminds me of her laugh or smile or _her_. They need me. My clan needs me. Twopatch and Lionmane need me. Splashwing needs me to continue on. Not all of us can just duck out on our duties because we don't feel like it, Diamondheart."

Diamondheart's ears flattened against her skull. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Grayrain gave her a wry smile. "I'm rambling on and on about connections and duty, but you couldn't even stay in the nursery for six moons to care for kits that you birthed. Tell me, do you have any sort of compassion? Empathy? Do you? Because I don't see it. I think you're a cold, mean-spirited, self-centered, shriveled bitch and if I were as awful as a cat as you, I'd tell you that I wished it were you that was stuck in that cavern because Splashwing was more of a warrior than you'll ever be."

He snorted once and turned away, and after a moment, Cypressjaw followed him without another word. Diamondheart blinked. Her fur was hot and her eyes itched. She forced her hackles to lie flat. Fine. The she-cat turned and began to pad back to camp, her head and tail low.

* * *

"Alright, kits, that's enough for today!" Rhododendron trilled happily as the kittens at her paws dispersed, bumping their noggins against each others' in good-bye then skittering off to their parents. They were a fuzzy mess, but that's what the queen regent loved about the fur-balls. They were wild and messy, but so very sincere in every action. They were honest and kind, traits not often seen together once kittens grew up. 

Little Doekit was the last to trample off to Crookedquill, who showered her in a million kisses. Rhododendron smiled at the sight, then turned her gaze to Diamondheart, who had been lurking just beyond the nursery for the better part of the afternoon.

"I thought you were to hunt today?" Rhododendron mewed politely. 

The silver she-cat gave a half-hearted shrug. "Guess I didn't feel like it."

"Hmm, yes. Sounds rather in character for you now that you say it."

Diamondheart flinched at the response, but did not respond. Rhododendron narrowed her eyes for a moment. When it was clear that Diamondheart was not going to offer a rebuttal, she decided to lighten the mood.

"Well, the kits are doing wonderfully. They get along really well with the rest of the menagerie in the nursery, and Gullkit has already started to mirror a hunting crouch! He's a prodigy, if I do say so myself."

"You don't say." 

"I do, I do! You really are welcome to visit them at any time. I'm sure they would love to see their mother-"

Diamondheart cut her off with a growl. "I am not their mother." 

Rhododendron blinked. "Well, you did birth them..."

"Yeah, they slid out of me, so what? I carried them in my stomach like parasites for a couple moons until they burst out of me, making my back-side look like the wrong end of a bad kill. Great! Now what? I gotta let them chew on my belly and call me mommy?"

"No, of course not, just-"

"Just what? I popped out three sacks of fuzz and now it's my duty to hold their little paws and lick their fur till it's shiny? I did a favor to a couple of cats who were halfway nice to me, and now everybody's on my tail because I dipped out when my end of the bargain was kept."

"But surely-"

"Surely what? Surely, I feel something for them? Well, I don't. I don't feel anything. That thing that Snapfly and Elderflower say is normal? That butterflies-in-your-stomach, strength-of-a-bear love that all mothers get? I didn't get that. So I'm not a mother. I-i have to keep saying that, because if I didn't get that than I'm just not their mother, right? I'm not broken, th-th-"

Diamondheart shivered and Rhododendron could see tears forming in her eyes. "Pl-please tell me I'm not broken. Not liking them is normal, right? Th-they have parents that love them. The-th-"

Rhododendron pulled the sobbing she-cat into a hug. She wasn't even fully aware of her thoughts or feelings. Her brain went full instinct - cat is hurt, must protect and calm. Distantly, she knew that Diamondheart was quite often an awful cat to the people around her but right now, she was as scared and as vulnerable as a kit. "Shh, it's alright. You're not broken, I promise. Why don't we do go Thymewing, hm? Thymewing can tell us what's up with you."

Diamondheart nodded against the white she-cat's chest. "O-okay. In a minute, please?"

"Sure."


	3. Moving On

"You let my son die!" Panthersnap screeched at the younger she-cat. Bloomingsky shrank back in terror, her tail bushed up.

"Please, there was nothing I could do. He need a medicine cat but we were too far out. He-" Bloomingsky let out a wail as Panthersnap struck her across the side of the face. The pointed she-cat stumbled backwards, but Panthersnap was not finished. She pounced, clawing wildly at Bloomingsky's pelt, her ears, her eyes - anywhere she could reach.

"You let him die! You killed my son! You killed my baby!" Bloomingsky was sobbing, feebly putting her paws against Panthersnap, desperate to get her off, though her eyesight was blurry.

"Panthersnap, please! I tried to save him, honest!" Panthersnap didn't care. Her teeth snapped dangerously close to Bloomingsky's throat. The young she-cat squealed in horror, and she squirmed and writhed to escape the tabby mother. Panthersnap's breath was hot against her ear, hitching and -

-and just like that, Panthersnap's weight was wrenched off of her. Bloomingsky rolled onto her belly, her tail instantly curling around herself - protective. Blazestar had dragged Panthersnap back, spitting and screeching. Her claws and teeth flashed as she struggled, but Blazestar was strong. Cats were charging into the underbrush behind him - Brindlebird, Spiderhop, Wispstar, Cypressjaw, Crookedquill. Crookedquill and Spiderhop rushed to the pointed she-cat's side, huddling around her. She could feel Crookedquill's bony tail flicking against her back while Spiderhop licked at her wounds, checking over for deep gashes and bits of dirt or grass. Meanwhile, Brindlebird shoved Blazestar hard in the side. The sudden movement made the leader drop Panthersnap, who snarled at her surrounding clan-mates. She didn't seem to notice her daughter, who was worriedly checking her over. Wispstar and Cypressjaw looked down at the tabby with contempt.

"This was your last chance, Panthersnap." Wispstar hissed. "You have attacked my warriors one too many times. I overlooked your skirmish with Blazestar. I allowed you mercy when Soulreed limped back into camp after a particularly heated argument, but I can not tolerate you attacking an innocent warrior out of grief."

"She killed my son." Panthersnap choked out.

"No," Wispstar spat, "a rabbit killed Harrierpaw, just as a snake killed Gullpaw and a tunnel killed Splashwing. Bloomingsky brought back the creature that killed him, that is all I would've asked for. That is all you deserve. A warrior's life is hard, and no cat is safe from the horrors that lie right beyond our camp. That being said, I can not have you threatening the safety of my warriors in their own home. I will give you until sunset to leave my territory."

Brindlebird let out a mewl of surprise. "Exile? You can-"

"I can and I will. Your mother has brutalized innocent cats, provoked others, and has even sent her own mates running to Thymewing and Littlebeetle because she can not behave any better than a maladjusted kit. She has until sunset, and I will escort her myself to the border. If you have an issue with this, Brindlebird, you are more than welcome to accompany her."

Blazestar appeared at Wispstar's shoulder, his tone soft and pleading. "Wispstar, she is only concerned for her mother, don't be too harsh on her. If you'll allow me, I would like a few moments alone with my family."

Wispstar snorted. She cast a glance at Cypressjaw, who shrugged. "Allow the child to say goodbye. We have to get Bloomingsky to Thymewing anyways." The tortoiseshell leader rolled her shoulders.

"Very well. I expect an update soon, Blazestar." She motioned to her warriors with a flick of her tail, and after a moment, Blazestar, Brindlebird, and Panthersnap were alone.

* * *

Avocetstream was woken up by the bright sunlight that was streaming through the bracken that served as the entrance of the warriors' den. He grumbled and pushed his muzzle into his mate's pelt.

"Do I have to get up?"

Crookedquill chuckled and rolled onto his side. "Of course you have to get up. It's your turn to get the kits from kittergarten."

"Bah. The little ones will be fine! Rhododendron can watch them for a little while longer, I'll even catch her a rabbit for her troubles. It'll give me more time with my squishy-wishy warrior." Avocetstream pressed himself into Crookedquill's chest-fur, wrapping his paws around the scruffy warrior's neck. He peppered his mate's neck and face in little licks, grooming the fur that was flattened on one side from sleep.

"Avvie -" Crookedquill whined. "You always sleep in when it's your turn to get the kits, and you always rope me into your lazy little schemes!"

Avocetstream scoffed playfully, "Lazy! Is it lazy to want to enjoy my mate? For shame on me then!" He pushed himself up and gave his mate a wink. "I got it, I got it, but I expect lots of praise for doing such a task later!"

Crookedquill shook his head as Avocetstream shimmied out of the warriors' den.


End file.
